


Rainbow Sparkles & Makkachin

by dangitkookie, SparklePuppy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangitkookie/pseuds/dangitkookie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklePuppy/pseuds/SparklePuppy
Summary: "Don’t freak out,” the quiet voice on the other end of the phone said quickly. “There was a small accident. Vitya was showing me something and fell on the ice.  I brought him to the hospital.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 15
Kudos: 165





	Rainbow Sparkles & Makkachin

**Author's Note:**

> Dangitpeeta and I wrote this together. AO3 won't let me add her as a creator. It was self-indulgent to write this. Enjoy :)
> 
> -SparklePuppy

“Good morning, Kitten. It smells like Papa is making pancakes,” Yuuri said quietly. He stroked wisps of golden blond away from his son’s face as the toddler squinted at him grumpily. The boy grumbled in a mixture of languages. Despite having only been exposed to Russian prior to his adoption and subsequent move to the United States, Yura was quickly learning English and Japanese from his new fathers, with the occasional French word. 

Yura sat up and clutched his favorite tiger to his chest while rubbing at his eyes with his other hand. “Cakes?”

Yuuri nodded and lifted his baby. “Yup, and you can have some as soon as we get downstairs.”

“And Potya?” Yura yawned and let his head rest on Yuuri’s shoulder as they moved to the adjoining bathroom. 

“Potya can’t have pancakes, but we’ll get her a yummy kitty breakfast,” Yuuri set the boy down to get him prepared for the day. After Yura was dressed, they made their way to the kitchen followed by the fluffy white kitten that had accompanied Yura to the Katsuki-Nikiforov home. “Are the pancakes ready, Vitya?” 

Viktor grinned and turned away from the stove. “Of course they are, My Yuuri. Good morning Baby Boy. Did you have lots of good dreams about puppies and kittens?” He wiped his hands on his frilly Kiss The Cook apron and rushed over to kiss Yura’s head.

“Want cakes.” Yura wrinkled his nose at the affectionate display. 

“And I have them all ready for you.” Viktor danced away to get a plate with three small pancakes on it while Yuuri settled Yura into his high chair. He hummed a Russian lullaby as he decorated the pancakes with a whipped cream smiley face and two kittens. He presented the plate to Yura and told him the word for pancakes in each of the languages he spoke. “What are your plans today My Darling?”

Yuuri sipped at his tea as he contemplated. “Yura and I have that Mommy & Me dance class and then I thought maybe the three of us could have lunch before I work with Matthew on his footwork.”

“Ooh, at the bakery? Viktor presented his husband with a plate before he moved to feed Makkachin and Potya then join his family at the table. 

Yura looked at them with hopeful eyes. Yuuri nodded knowing how much his son enjoyed playing with the son of one of the bakery owners. “That would be good. So I’ll text you when we leave class and meet you at the bakery?”

“That sounds perfect, My Yuuri,” Viktor grinned happily and started eating his own plate of pancakes. 

***

“Did you have fun, Kitten?” Yuuri asked as he buckled Yura into his stroller. “Do you like dancing?”

Yura nodded. “I best,” he said.

Yuuri laughed and kissed his cheek. “You are the very best dancer I’ve ever seen. Are you ready to go get some food? We’re gonna meet Papa at the…” he trailed off as his phone started ringing. He fished it out of his pocket as he pushed the stroller out of the dance studio. “Hey, Matthew. What’s up?”

“Don’t freak out,” the quiet voice on the other end of the phone said quickly.

Yuuri felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. “What? What’s going on? Where’s Viktor?”

“There was a small accident,” Matthew said. “Vitya was showing me something and fell on the ice. I brought him to the hospital.”

“The hospital?” Yuuri asked as he felt his panic begin to rise.

“He’s fine. Really. I swear. He’s just in pain, but he told me to tell you not to worry. He’s in with the doctor now.”

“Hold on, Yura,” Yuuri said as he started sprinting towards the car. “I’m on my way, Matthew. I’ll be right there.” A half-hour had passed by the time he piled Yura into the car and made it to the hospital on the outskirts of the city.

“My Yuuri!!!” Viktor said loudly in a sing-song voice when the two of them burst into his room. “I miiiiissssed you.” He reached his arm out then let it fall again when he saw Yura in the stroller. “Oh no,” he wailed and burst into tears.

Yuuri looked at Matthew. “He’s high,” he said with a shrug. “I’m getting it all on video.”

Yuuri shook his head and shot him a look. “Vitya, honey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Viktor let his arm flop dramatically across his face. “My Yuuri has left me for another man and has given birth to a small child. Whose child is that? Why don’t you love me anymore, Yuuri? I never stopped loving you!”

Yuuri chuckled under his breath and moved to kiss Viktor gently. “Darling, I never stopped loving you and I never will. Vitya, this is our son, Yura."

“We have a son?” he gasped. “Me and My Yuuri have a son?” He reached out and tried to tap Matthew on the shoulder, but ended up petting his face instead. “Me and My Yuuri have a son!!!!”

“I know. We’ve met,” Matthew said dryly.

“What wrong, Papa?” Yura said nervously. He looked up at Yuuri and held his arms up to be picked up. “Daddy?”

Yuuri scooped him up. “Papa has an owie. The doctors gave him some medicine that is making him a little silly, that’s all.” He cuddled him close as he turned his attention back to Matthew. “What happened?”

“He was showing me jump technique and he just hit an edge weird or something. Came down on his knee funny. The doctor said the injury isn’t awful, just painful.”

“My son!” Viktor said holding his arms out to Yura. “Gimmie,” he made grabby hands at Yuuri. 

“Be really careful of Papa’s knee, okay?” he asked Yura as he sat him down by Viktor’s side. Viktor immediately pulled Yura into a bear hug that made Yura squeal in glee while glaring at him. “I’m so sorry, Vitya. I wish I’d been there. Are you in a lot of pain?”

“Pain?” Viktor made a face. “I feel GREAT, My Yuuri.”

“Okay,” Yuuri nodded. “I’m glad you aren’t in pain. Is there anything I can get you? What would make you happy?” he pushed Viktor’s silver bangs off his face.

“You could…” Viktor looked thoughtful for a moment. “Make me a cake!”

“…A cake?” Yuuri frowned.

“Yes! I want a cake, My Yuuri! Made special for me by My Yuuri!”

“Um...okay. What kind of cake do you want?”

Viktor sat up. “A confetti cake. With rainbow frosting. And rainbows. And pink and sparkles. And lots of layers. Three feet tall! With Makkachin on top!”

Yuuri looked at Viktor, then Nathan, then back to Viktor. “You want a three feet tall rainbow sparkle Makkachin cake?”

Viktor nodded happily. “Not just for me. I’ll share it with my son! You want a cake don’t you, little kitten?”

“Cake,” Yura nodded. “Make cake, Daddy.”

“I dunno…I’m not exactly a baker,” Yuuri said slowly as two sets of giant blue puppy dog eyes looked up at him from the bed. He let a tiny sigh slip out. “Rainbow sparkle Makkachin cake it is.”

***

Yuuri sprinted into the bakery. He glanced around wildly looking for either of the owners. The cafe was empty except for Julia who was clearing tables with the help of her young son. He rushed over and clutched at her sleeve “Help me, please.”

“Yuuri, what’s wrong? Are Viktor and Yura okay?” She raked her eyes over him obviously looking for any signs of injury. “Uh, did you fall into a vat of flour? You’ve even got it in your hair.”

“Viktor injured his knee and he asked me to make him a confetti cake with rainbows and pink and a Makkachin and it’s supposed to be three feet tall and I agreed but I don’t know why I agreed because I can’t really bake and I can’t do this. I mean, look!” He held up a gob of fondant that looked like a dimpled potato. He wailed when a chunk fell off the glob and hit the floor with a thump. “I killed Makkachin!” He clutched the rest of the headless Makkachin potato to his chest as fat tears streamed down his cheeks. 

“Beka, go get Auntie Scout. Ask her to bring a cup of hot tea.” Julia lifted Otabek off the chair that he had been perched on. He hurried off towards the back kitchen of the bakery as quickly as his small legs could carry him. She guided the sobbing man to a chair. “Take a deep breath, sweetie. We’ll figure out what’s wrong.” She rubbed his shoulders gently.

Scout hurried in with a mug of tea in one hand and Otabek on her hip. “Here, oh, Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

“Viktor hurt his knee and asked for a cake, but Yuuri doesn’t have much experience baking. He tried to make a Makkachin,” Julia explained quickly as Yuuri held out the headless Makkachin potato to them. Scout quickly bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the scene.

Yuuri hiccuped but accepted the mug of tea when it was pressed into his hands. “Please, I’ll pay you whatever you want to make it. I can’t disappoint Vitya. He does so much for me and is so loving.”

The two women exchanged glances. “What did Viktor ask for exactly?” Scout asked.

He sniffled a few times before “He asked me to make him a special confetti cake that’s three feet tall with lots of layers. And he wants it to be rainbow with rainbows and pink sparkles and a Makkachin on top.” 

“Tall order for someone who’s not an experienced baker,” Julia said. Beka nodded wisely from the seat he had climbed into.

Yuuri nodded miserably. “So I will pay you anything to do it. Please.” 

“I dunno. I don’t think it would mean as much coming from us as it would coming from you.” Scout eyed him. 

“But I can’t bake!” He wailed again.

Julia snickered. “Careful, Yuuri. Your Vitya is showing.”

“Please help me,” he tried to copy Makkachin’s puppy eyes. 

Scout nodded. “We’ll help you, but we won’t do it for you. Come on. We’ve got all the stuff we need for you to make the cake. Let’s close the shop so that we can concentrate on this.”

Beka scrambled off his chair to flip the sign to closed. Julia followed him and locked the front door while Scout led Yuuri to the back kitchen. “Mama,” Beka tugged Julia’s hand.

“Yes, Baby Bear?”

“Wan’ make cake fo’ Yuwa.” He looked up at her with large, solemn eyes. 

She picked him up. “Okay, Baby Bear. You can make a small cake just for Yura.”

“Wif Potya?”

She nodded as they joined the others who were already measuring out the ingredients for the cake. “We can put a Potya on top.”

***

Scout and Julia helped Yuuri pull the large cake out of their delivery van. “I don’t know how I can ever thank you guys enough,” he said. “I never could have made this happen for Vitya without you.”

“No worries,” Scout smiled. “We love you guys.”

Julia nodded as she pulled out Beka’s tiny cake and added it to the cart. “It was our pleasure.” She picked Beka up and followed them as they wheeled the cakes inside.

Yuuri pushed open the door and they rolled the cake into the living room. “Beka!” Yura yelled from where he was playing with Matthew and Potya on the couch. Matthew set him down and he ran over to throw his arms around Beka.

“Hi Yuwa,” he said shyly. “I made you a pwesant.” Julia helped him lift the cake out. “For you. Wif Potya.”

Yura’s eyes widened. “Wow! Potya!” he held a tiny finger out to stroke the sugar kitten.

“What do you say to Julia and Beka?” Yuuri smiled.

“Tank you!” he said. “We eat cake?”

“Not yet, Kitten. We have to show Papa his cake first. Then we’ll all have some.”

“He’s sleeping. Hasn’t made a peep since you left,” Matthew said as he walked over to check out the cake.

“I’ll go wake him,” Yuuri said. “He’s going to be so excited.” He headed off towards the bedroom.

“Hi,” Matthew smiled at Scout. “Did you make this?”

“Hi,” she blushed slightly. “We just helped. We made Yuuri do most of the work.”

“Oh,” he nodded. “I’m Matthew. Yuuri and Viktor are my coaches.”

“Scout,” she said. “And this is my business partner, Julia. We own the bakery downtown.”

“Nice to meet you both,” he said. “I’ll have to stop by sometimes.”

Yuuri came back. “Okay, he’s awake and ready for his surprise. Help me wheel it in, Matthew.” He nodded and they pushed it over to the bedroom door. He ushered the women and toddlers inside. “Close your eyes, Vitya.”

“Hello, everyone,” Viktor said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. “My Yuuri what is this?”

“You’ll see! Now shut your eyes!” he said excitedly. Viktor yawned, but covered his eyes with his hands. Yuuri motioned to Matthew and they rolled the cake inside. “Okay, Vitya. It’s not perfect, but I think it’s pretty close to what you asked for. Surprise!”

Viktor uncovered his eyes slowly and blinked several times. He looked at the cake, then Yuuri, then back at the cake. “Um…what?”

Yuuri’s smile fell. “It’s the cake you asked for! I made it for you special just like you asked. I mean Scout and Julia helped, but I did most of it,” he said quickly. “Do you not like it?”

“I asked for…what?” Viktor asked.

“Yes! Confetti cake with rainbows and pink sparkles and Makkachin!” Yuuri said frantically.

“Oh, look at Makkachin! My Yuuri that is adorable!”

“You don’t remember asking for this at all, do you?” Yuuri slumped. “I spent eight hours on this and you don’t remember it at all.”

“Well, not exactly,” Viktor said. “But Yuuri, I love it! That’s so sweet! I can’t believe you spent the day baking for me.” He held out his arms for a hug. “My Yuuri loves me so much!” he gushed.

“You two are so adorable,” Julia said.

“I know,” Viktor nodded. “Almost as adorable as that Makkachin. Can we keep him?”


End file.
